gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Zachary Gordon
Zachary Adam "Zach" Gordon (born February 15, 1998, age 20) is an American film and television actor. Beginning his professional acting career at the age of eight, Gordon is a three-time Young Artist Award Best Leading Young Actor winner and 6 time nominee, best known for portraying Greg Heffley in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid films, which are based on Jeff Kinney's #1 New York Times best seller, Diary of a Wimpy Kid. He is also best known for voicing Gabriel Garza in the first two Gabriel Garza reboot films. Personal life Gordon was born in Oak Park, California, to Linda and Kenneth Gordon. He has two siblings, Joshua and Kyle, and was raised in Southern California. Zach attends a public high school in Oak Park. Gordon is Jewish. Career Gordon's résumé includes multiple television appearances, on shows such as All of Us and How I Met Your Mother. He has also appeared in the 2008 opening of Desperate Housewives, plus 2 other episodes, and in two episodes of 24, which aired in January 2009. Three episodes (2014) as a Guest Star on Tim Allen's sitcom, where he plays Tim Allens TV daughter's boyfriend.Last Man Standing. His film credits (2007–2008) include Sex and Death 101, Lower Learning, the Garry Marshall film Georgia Rule (for which he won the "Young Artist Award" for his portrayal of Ethan), The Brothers Bloom, as Young Bloom, and alongside Nicolas Cage in National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) and many others. Gordon has been credited with numerous voice-over roles including "Brad Spolyt" in The Chubbchubbs Save Xmas, "Ricky Garcia" in Project Gilroy, "San San" in Nick Jr.'s Ni Hao, Kai-Lan and The Mighty B! He is a series regular as the voice of Gil, one of the lead roles in the Nickelodeon series Bubble Guppies. Gordon has voice acted as one of the additional voices in the Universal Animation Studios films BJ and Wally (2006) and Computeropolis 2 (2007). In 2010, he played Greg Heffley in the film Diary of a Wimpy Kid. In 2011 he appeared as Gabriel Garza in the 2011 Universal animated film of the same name. In June 2010, 20th Century Fox announced a sequel to Diary of a Wimpy Kid; Gordon returned as Greg Heffley and the film, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, was released on March 25, 2011 .In 2011, Gordon did voice acting as Charlie Brown on the comedy show Robot Chicken, and in 2012, he reprised the role of Greg Heffley again in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. In 2013, Gordon was chosen to host a miniseries for Nintendo, called Skylander's Boomcast on YouTube channel SkylandersGame, reviewing and talking about the very successful video game series Skylanders. Additional films for 2013 included The Incredible Burt Wonderstone and Zach stars as "Pete Kidder" in Walden Media's and Hallmark Channel's Pete's Christmas. In 2014, Gordon reprised his role as Gabriel Garza in a sequel to Gabriel Garza, which was released on July 2, 2014. Filmography Category:Actors and actresses